NanashiThe Untold Story
by Maruchan LE
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Trowa before he was picked up by mercenaries? Read on and find out!
1. chapter 1

I do not own Gundam Wing. (I envy those that do.)  
  
I don't want to give away too much to soon, so I'll just say that this is a story filler-inner. Meaning that whoever has read Episode Zero has got to be at least a bit curious as to WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO TROWA BETWEEN THE AGES OF 1 AND 4!!! Any way, I'll let you figure it out as you read on.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
P.S, please e-mail me about anything on this story at jr4vega@earthlink.net  
  
Prologue  
  
When Trowa was barely a year old, he lost both of his parents in an air raid. But when he was 4 years old, he was picked up by mercenaries and trained as a weapon of mass destruction. What happened to Trowa before mercenaries picked him up? Surely a baby could not survive on his own. This is Trowa's untold story.  
Chapter 1  
  
A small baby awoke to piles of rubble and destruction lying about him. In front of him was a small building of some sort going up in flames; smoke was billowing from the roof as it slowly collapsed to the ground. In the distance a small cry was heard. It was a little girl, crying for her parents and her brother. The sound of her began to make the small baby cry also. Crows began to gather around, but his wails were so loud that the crows flew away and all you could see was a big black blur. Then, out of nowhere, footsteps slowly approached. The baby looked up at a hooded figure. He began to open his mouth but just as he did, the hooded figure snatched him up and ran off at break-neck speed. The baby somehow managed to fall asleep in the stranger's arms; they were so warm. When he awoke he found himself wrapped up in some old blankets on a bed that smelled strongly of cat and dog.  
  
"Hey," came a voice from inside the house. "I'm glad you're awake." The baby twisted around in his covers as he fretted, and then began to cry. Soft, sprinting footsteps echoed in the house as a young girl popped up on one side of the bed.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," she whispered taking up her precious bundle, "everything's going to be alright." With that the baby fell asleep, to the girl's great surprise and gratitude. He's a strange one, she thought to herself.  
  
The girl's name is Mendel Noin. She's 13 years old and her only family, her father and her sister, were carried out into the war years ago. Her father was reported dead, but her sister, Lucrezia, is supposed to be alive, somewhere. Now she just lives from day to day, awaiting the return of her older sister. She found the baby in the ruins of a past air raid. She heard a little girl crying also, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She had come home feeling like she had left a little bit of herself behind in the ruins, when she returned leaving the little girl behind. She swore that tomorrow she would search for her, no matter what.  
  
The next morning Mendel awoke much earlier than usual. She checked her wristwatch; it read 4:15. "Oh, it's to early to go out and search for that girl. She's probably already asleep or something. It's no use unless you can hear them. Besides, the baby will be waking up soon, no doubt, and will want something to eat." At this she got out of bed and walked towards the main room. In this room there was a radio, kitchen, sofa, a small table with a tiffany lamp that was only slightly chipped, and a fireplace. On the mantel piece there stood the only remaining piece of their home; a framed picture of her sister, father, mother, and herself, all smiling and happy in front of their lavish house. In her mind, Mendel remembered that fateful day when the rebels attacked her house. Her father had become a high- ranking government official amongst the Romefeller Foundation and the EAF. After somehow finding that out, the rebels raided their house. Once the job was finished they killed her mother, and used her sister and father to their advantage. Mendel was the only one able to escape. She had been hiding out here ever since. Mendel's face turned red at the thought and she clenched both fists. She was about to curse when she heard the baby cry. Her hands once again became loose and tender as she wrapped them around the crying child. She quieted the small child down, and then laid him on the sofa. He watched her, fascinated by her graceful movements and gestures as she struggled to get hold of some canned soup. After struggling and cursing for what seemed liked hours, she finally got it down and began to prepare it. When it was finished she brought it over to him and slowly poured it down his sore throat. A small amount tipped off the spoon and dribbled down his cheek. Mendel looked at him, and then began to laugh. The baby gazed up at her and, seeing her happy face, laughed too. They sat and laughed for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Ever since then they have gotten along greatly and when he turned 2, she dubbed him, 'Nanashi', the Japanese word for no name. She was also astounded one day to find that he had been keeping stray dogs without her knowing it, and even more astounded when he asked her "Can I keep them?" It wasn't the question that astounded her though; it was the fact that Nanashi actually spoke all by himself! And in complete sentences too!  
  
"You are truly amazing." She said proudly.  
  
"No," he answered, "you are truly amazing." And with that she bent down and hugged him tightly.  
  
***to be continued*** 


	2. chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Oh well, I recently got a review, (thanks whoever sent it) so I'm going to try to finish this story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The year, AC 183, and the boy called Nanashi is 3 years old.  
  
"Goooood morning Nanashi!" Mendel cried as she pried open the door to his room.  
  
"Nanashi?" She asked, looking around the now empty room.  
  
"Nanashi?" She began to worry. But soon her harmless worry turned to uncontrolled fright. She called out franticly, "Nanashi? NANASHI!"  
  
A small voice answered, "Yes?"  
  
She whipped around to find little Nanashi gazing up at her.  
  
"Nanashi! Where have you been all this time?" She asked, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Right behind you." He answered wryly, and then smiled.  
  
"Oh you silly thing, you know I would never look there!" She smiled and then they both began to laugh. Mendel picked up Nanashi and brought him to the main room; there she sat him down on the sofa and began to make breakfast.  
  
"Any dreams?" was the usual question asked by Nanashi every morning.  
  
"Yes," Mendel answered, "but it was scary, and I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure it wouldn't help?" Nanashi looked up at her, a look of concern on his small face.  
  
"Not this dream." Was all she would say. After breakfast, both of them slipped on jackets and went outside for their usual walk. They didn't talk much, but then again, they never did.  
  
When they got back, Nanashi instantly asked for something to eat.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Mendel looked at him.  
  
"How about some.eggs?"  
  
"Eggs?" She asked suspiciously  
  
"Yes. But not cooked. Raw. You know, still in the shell." He said, never meeting her gaze.  
  
"Uhuh," she said, "raw, right." With that she began to rummage around the cupboard. After a while, she came up with two small eggs. "Will these do?"  
  
"Yes." He said as he took the eggs from her hands and walked out the back door. Mendel looked out the window. Nanashi was carrying the two eggs gingerly to the only tree in the yard. He pushed both eggs into his pockets, and then began to ascend up the tree. She couldn't see what he was doing, but he took a long time. When he was done with his errand, he walked back up to the house and met Mendel at the doorway.  
  
"What were you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Nanashi asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Yes. yes I do." She said finally.  
  
Nanashi sighed, "Okay. Well, there is a mother robin in the tree in the back,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I saw a big blue jay fly down to that tree and steal the robin's eggs. So I put some more eggs in her nest to take the place of the ones that were stolen." He looked down. Mendel looked at him. Then a small smile crept across her face. "I'm sure she'll like that a lot." Was all she could think of to say to the thoughtful child. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and led him to the main room, all the time thinking, My Nanashi.  
  
***to be continued*** 


	3. chapter 3

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Hey! Here's the next chapter. I wrote it right after I typed the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Mendel awoke the next morning after having a disturbing dream. In it was her beloved Nanashi, who was being taken away by the rebels. She yelled and screamed but she could not get him back. It all seemed so real, she thought, but it was just a dream. I'll go into Nanashi's bedroom and find him safe and sound. But she did not find him safe and sound; in fact, she couldn't find him at all.  
  
"When's breakfast?" asked a small voice behind her.  
  
"Oh Nanashi, don't do that!" she cried.  
  
"It's not my fault that I can hide in the shadows." He answered flatly.  
  
"Since when do you hide in the shadows?" she looked at him strangely. It is now the year AC 184 and she just now realized that Nanashi was growing up. Mendel bent down and took a good look at the motherless child in front of her. Growing up with his family dead and the only person he could look up to was a sixteen-year-old girl named Mendel Noin who had no family either. A sorrowful look spread across her face and for the first time in her life, she felt sorry for the boy. She looked into his beautiful emerald eyes, filled with a childish light that she too used to carry, before she witnessed the death of her family. Then she looked deeper into his eyes; there she saw another kind of light, one that you see in people when they have something miserable happen to them; the same light she too held in her eyes. Mendel managed to pull away before she could see anymore, and began to solemnly make breakfast.  
  
When they sat down to eat, she thought about the young boy's past; how she had found him in the mass of rubble, how she had brought him home with her, how she felt leaving that girl behind.  
  
"THE GIRL!" she yelled without thinking. "I NEVER GOT THE GIRL!"  
  
"What girl?" Nanashi asked calmly, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing.gotta go." Mendel said as she rushed out the door. Nanashi looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Mendel couldn't stop running until she returned to the place where she found Nanashi. The destruction was pushed away to one side and now a road stood where it used to be. How could I be so stupid! Of course she can't be here. It's been years since I found Nanashi. Then a terrible thought crossed her mind. Oh no, what if. what if I was too late? What if she.she. Mendel was cut off by a small sound behind her. Nanashi popped up by her side.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, a look of concern on his face. It was then that Mendel realized that she had been crying over that little girl. Nanashi looked confused; he had never seen her or anyone else cry before. Mendel looked up at him. Nanashi's kind face softened and he brought his hand over her eyes, whipping away the tear.  
  
"No need to cry." He said kindly. She gazed up into his eyes once again as she picked herself up. Nanashi stretched out his small hand and locked it within hers. They both turned around only to find a large figure looming over them. Mendel recognized the uniform immediately.  
  
"A REBEL!" she screamed, "Nanashi run!"  
  
Nanashi looked up at the man and his face hardened.  
  
"No."  
  
***to be continued*** 


	4. chapter 4

I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Hey this story just gets better and better doesn't it? Phew it's taken me quite a while but I should be able to post a chapter a week. (Warning! The chapters will be short!)  
  
Be sure to e-mail me about anything on this story at jr4vega@earthlink.net  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Lieutenant Berkeley stood pacing back and forth, awaiting the call of his comrade. He was a rebel, and proud of it. The phone on the table began to ring. He instantly grabbed it and answered loudly, "Yes?!"  
  
"Sir! I'm afraid I have some bad news." Said the man on the other end.  
  
"YES?!" Lieutenant Berkeley yelled at the phone.  
  
"Sir, it seems that our spies have found out where the last Noin child lives."  
  
"SHE'S ALIVE? HOW!" he barked  
  
"We don't know sir. But we've sent our best man to eliminate her."  
  
"WELL GOOD! IT'S ABOUT TIME WE GOT RID OF THAT BRAT!"  
  
"Sir there's something else."  
  
"YES?"  
  
"There is reported to be a child with her. A little boy."  
  
"WELL, IDIOT KILL HIM TOO!"  
  
"Sir I believe we could use him to our advantage, you know, train him as a soldier."  
  
"Hmm, that sounds good; capture the boy, kill the girl. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
  
"Crystal sir!" cadet Veradale said as he hung up the phone. That kid will pay for what she did. He smiled wryly and turned to the woman standing beside him.  
  
"I told the lieutenant that we would send out our best man to kill the Noin child, but he was wounded in the last battle." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Does the lieutenant know?" she asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"No. But that's okay because he's not going in." "Who is?" she looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You are." He answered.  
  
"ME?! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SENDING ME IN?! Besides," her temper softened, "Why can't Silencer just do the job? It can't be that hard to kill a kid."  
  
"You obviously don't know her. When she was a child she was obsessed with martial arts and fencing. Within a week she mastered them both."  
  
"A week?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, and you're the most well trained of the lot of us. You would have a better chance of killing her than anyone else." He walked over to his desk and pulled open the drawer. He shoved his hand to the very bottom and retrieved a small picture which he handed to the woman.  
  
"See all the men with there heads encircled by red?" he asked. The woman nodded.  
  
"That girl took all of them out by herself." He took the picture out of her trembling hands and shoved it back into the drawer.  
  
"That's a dozen men! You expect me to kill a girl that at age nine could take out a dozen men by herself? Imagine what she's capable of now!" she glared at the man.  
  
"Oh come on Naomi! You're an expert assassin. You can take out this girl in less that three shots; just like all the rest." He smiled at her, then left her gawking at him as he left the tent.  
  
Lieutenant Berkeley sat tapping his desk impatiently. The walkie-talkie on his desk was silent. Then it began to buzz. Lieutenant Berkeley snatched up the machine and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"Sir this is silencer, I've found the child."  
  
"Good, kill her and then capture the boy." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," the clicking noise of a gun being loaded sounded on the walkie- talkie. Lieutenant Berkeley couldn't help but smile. It finally ends here. Just then a yell of pain and then a gunshot erupted over the walkie-talkie. Lieutenant Berkeley smiled. Finally. But then a voice came up.  
  
"I'm coming for you." the voice said. "I'm coming for you so don't try to run away; because I'll find you, wherever you are, and I'll kill you." The walkie-talkie went dead and the one on the table buzzed eerily. The whole tent filled with a strange silence and he thought, She knows. She's coming to kill me. At that he left the tent and entered his jeep. He drove all night down all the back roads and soon arrived at the rebel base.  
  
"Sir!" cried cadet Veradale. "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"She's alive." He answered. There was a strange air about the camp and no one could sleep that night.  
  
Mendel stepped on the walkie-talkie and then erupted in a fit of giggles. She went over to one of the piles of rubble and pulled out a large piece of dry wall. Hauling it over the road (along with Nanashi's help) she once again erupted in a fit of giggles. They both tossed the large cardboard piece onto the dead man and then headed home.  
  
"Why were you laughing?" Nanashi asked.  
  
"Oh because I love giving off creepy messages to people I don't like. Words of advice kid, whenever anyone bothers you, just send him or her a threatening message of some sort. It really works to shake 'em up." She smiled at her bizarre philosophy, and then began to pack up two backpacks.  
  
"What are those for?" He asked.  
  
"Nanashi, it's better not to talk much."  
  
"Why?" he looked up at her but she didn't meet his gaze.  
  
"You live longer." They both stepped out of the house and headed down the road. Soon they came up to a sharp decline to the right. They both looked into the ditch which held the rebel base.  
  
Mendel looked at her watch.  
  
"It's time."  
  
***to be continued*** 


	5. chapter 5

I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
A few words before you read this:  
  
For those who like mushy stuff-you'll like the ending  
  
For those who like action-you'll love this chapter!  
  
Enjoy! ( ************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Mendel motioned to Nanashi, "Stay here and don't make a sound." Nanashi nodded obediently. Mendel stealthily moved through the shadows. Nanashi thought, and she freaked out when I told her I moved in the shadows. He looked over to where she was standing; face set, ready to strike at any time. She turned her head and looked at him; her eyes flashed like fire, and her face looked like something out of one of his bad dreams. She crept along, always alert, always ready for anything; that was how she was taught. Mendel lifted her head; a guard was at the front of the lieutenant's tent. She smiled, first target of the night. Slowly and silently, she crept up until she was about ten feet away from her prey. Then she jumped up and took the guard completely by surprise. She jumped up and behind the soldier, hitting him in the back of the neck; killing him instantly.  
  
The guard fell to the ground with a loud thump and noises were heard in the tent he was guarding. Mendel bent down and took the gun from the man's belt, and then headed into the tent.  
  
Nanashi watched Mendel as she entered the tent; after a while a loud yell was heard and then a gunshot erupted over the whole camp. Soldiers from everywhere rushed to where the lieutenant was. They opened the tent and one woman screamed.  
  
Lieutenant Berkeley was on the ground; he wasn't moving, "Lieutenant!" Naomi cried. Cadet Veradale leaned down to check his pulse; then shook his head.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"But where's that kid?" a soldier asked.  
  
"She went out the back," another said, pointing to a large roughly cut hole in the back of the tent.  
  
"Naomi," cadet Veradale looked at her. She nodded, then left out of the back hole.  
  
As soon as Naomi was outside she heard voices. A girl and a boy were casually chatting under a tree not to far away. Naomi knew almost instantly who they were. She slowly approached the two. All of a sudden, the boy stopped talking and looked right in her direction. Naomi almost gasped and ducked behind a tree. The small boy leaned over and whispered something in the girl's ear. She nodded, then got up and headed to where Naomi was. Come on, Naomi hissed, Come on. Mendel stopped suddenly, Something's not right, that was too easy. She looked behind her and saw that Nanashi was shaking his head. Mendel took this simple signal as a warning and headed back.  
  
Naomi silently fumed behind the tree, and watched them as they walked away. She decided she would not let them get away alive. She drew her gun and fired.  
  
Mendel stumbled forward, gasping for air; she had been shot in the chest. She turned around only to see her greatest rival.  
  
"You-!" she was cut off by her lack of air. Naomi smiled evilly and kneeled down beside her. She drew her gun and aimed it at her head.  
  
"It ends here," she hissed. Nanashi jumped up and got in the way of the gun.  
  
"Get out of the way!" she yelled.  
  
"Nanashi, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Mendel looked at him in disbelief; Nanashi said nothing, but he would not move. Naomi raised her gun.  
  
"NO! Wait, I can explain!" Mendel cried furiously. Naomi lowered her gun. She was grateful; she never wanted to kill anyone.  
  
"Nanashi, you know that place we went to earlier with all the rubble? I found you there when you were a baby." Nanashi turned to her, "But-"  
  
"No! Nanashi no! I just raised you. You're real family is dead,"  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Let me finish. I'm not related to you, you're not even legally bonded to me. You could have left whenever you wanted to. but you didn't.you stayed," tears filled Mendel's eyes, "you stayed."  
  
Nanashi turned to Naomi. He looked into her eyes; and Naomi thought, this girl didn't mean to do what she did. She was simply defending herself and trying to stay alive. Now the reason she did this was to stay alive so that she could take care of this boy. I did this to her out of revenge; but now I realize that nothing can be accomplished with revenge; hatred will only result in bringing more hatred. She nodded and looked at her.  
  
"Can you stand?" she asked kindly.  
  
"I think," Mendel said as she picked herself up.  
  
"Take the boy as far away as possible; I'll keep the soldiers at bay." Naomi said turning to them, "You know; you probably won't live through this." "I'm aware of that." She snapped back, and then smiled. Nanashi looked up at Naomi,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mendel once again took his hand and led him down the road. They walked until they came up to a hill.  
  
"Go on Nanashi," she said, her eyes once again filling with tears, "On the other side of this hill is a camp of some sort. Now try to forget all of this as best you can." Nanashi nodded, "And from this day forward you have no name, okay?" Nanashi once again nodded, and headed up the hill, Mendel following him slowly. When she got up to the top, Nanashi was already at the bottom. A man there saw him and said,  
  
"Hey kid, what's your name?" Nanashi shook his head. "No-name, huh. come on. We can feed you at least." At that the man held out his hand and Nanashi took it. Mendel looked on, a silent tear slipped down her cheek,  
  
"Good-bye, Nanashi." She whispered into the cold night air. She turned around and headed down the hill.  
  
Mendel never saw Nanashi again; nor did she ever find out what became of him. But he always remained in her heart; and she never forgot his kindness and courage. As for Nanashi, he moved on to become the gundam pilot we all know today, Trowa; but he never forgot Mendel and the endless love she gave him.  
  
The End 


End file.
